The beauty and the beast
by Scorpina
Summary: "By this time in three days. You will wake, no longer in your own body." Foretold by a seer Amai Mask has been obsessed with going to, he tries to make sense of the prediction, but wondered how it will benefit him the most...
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 1

She was no Madame Shibabawa, and yet, there was something strange about her. Amai Mask was curious enough to try anything at this point. It was because of this seer that he learned of Garou's family and the predicament they were forced into by a branch of the house of evolution.

It gave him time for his little plan to go into effect. As Hunter recovered, he took the liberty of boosting Hunter's rank. Knowing how competitive he is and how much he is like his father, he wouldn't argue the rank, let alone let the opportunity slip from his hands to be so close to rank 1. Yet in doing so, Amai did many heroics under Hunter's name and likeness. After all, that's what make up is for isn't it?

So she was right on one aspect, question is how good is this seer? He was curious to go back for more, in hopes of learning something new. "Ah. You returned!"

The woman was just as old as Madame Shibabawa, and yet, there was a strange mystique to her. "I am here to make certain that what happened, wasn't just a complete fluke." He said. "Tell me something that only I would be grateful to know."

The old woman smiled as she peered into her crystal ball. Her eyes closed as her fingers danced around the rim of the glass orb. "I see… great power falling upon you." She said. Amai decided to take a seat and listen to more. "Yes, such power. One that would ensure your enemy no longer confronts or stands against you. But… at a price."

"Which enemy do you speak of?" he asked of her. "I have plenty, anyone can tell me this!"

Her fingers paused, her eyes opened. "I see a wolf…" she said. "A wolf at the head of a pack, dominating presence and power, yet the pack that follows him will do so no matter what."

He sneered. "Garou…" But then he looked into the crystal ball. "How will I be obtaining this great power of his?"

The seer smiled. "A powerful strike against your enemy when fighting a common foe. The switch will take place, after the blow. It will only be broken, if the confused woman sees through the change."

He laughed. "Confused woman? What are you even talking about? If it is his wife, Melee, she can see through anything. This is a waste of time!"

The seer's smile didn't vanish from her face. "By this time in three days. You will wake, no longer in your own body." She called.

Amai froze as he turned to her. "Is this a threat?" he demanded.

"Three days, you will no longer be in your own body… it is no threat, but it is foretold."

He blew off the comment, Amai stormed out of the seer's place and went back out into the world. "I should have known better. It was just a crazy old woman." He placed his sunglasses on and left in a hurry. After all, he has a movie to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He couldn't get out of the house.

Hunter tried time and time again to get up and out to do his hero duties before his rank slipped. He doubted that he got there because of what happened with the house of evolution being defeated. Yet he wasn't going to refuse the boost. He was mere steps away from behind in the S Class, he couldn't pass it up now!

Yet, each and every time he tried to escape. Hunter is stopped. No matter how careful, how silent or even stealthy he is, he hasn't made it pass the front door! It's been a week since the hero meeting and Hunter learning of his rank, he was still in great pain, but knew he could endure it. He has to get out to be sure he doesn't slip!

He tried everything though; escaping through the windows, bathroom window, back door, front door, sliding across the floor and even hovering with his esper power. Yet just as he reaches for the handle, he gets stopped. And not by his parents either!

Hunter was about to make his latest attempt, once more hovering off the floor and reaching the front door at 4 in the morning. His hand just grasped on to the handle when he heard him. "Going somewhere?"

"Damn it!" he muttered.

Hunter turned and saw Snek lingering in the living room. "I told you once, and I will tell you again. You ain't getting past me that easily!" Snek slithered up to Hunter and stood his ground. "Go back and rest!"

"Snek… I can't. I'm so close!" he pleaded.

"I know you are, but you are in no condition to be out and about like this. Get your ass back to bed, and sleep!"

Hunter refused, all the other times he went reluctantly. This time, he was going to stand his ground. "No," he said. "Look, my dad has been through worst than this. I'm his son. I can handle it!" he protested.

Snek's arms crossed. "Can you now? Prove it." He said defiantly.

Hunter was confused. "Prove it? How?"

"Like this." Snek suddenly wrapped Hunter up into his body. Not a tight coil at all, but enough that he would have to struggle a little to get out of it. Even in a light brace. Hunter felt his body burn in agony.

He tried to hide the discomfort on his face, but couldn't. Every inch of him scorched! Every muscle refused to work as his body froze in pain. "Now, when you break out of this, I'll let you go out of the house. Until then, you're mine!" Snek warned.

Hunter struggled, despite it all he knew he had to get back out there. He has to! He began to move about, summoning his strength to break free of Snek's grasp. He managed to dislodge his right arm, yet it was nearly unbearable! His arm ached and flinched from the struggle.

But he continued. His left arm was next to be released. Hunter swallowed his screams as he continued to resist and fight his way up and out of Snek's grasp. He was halfway there when his eyes rolled back, he limped forward and passed out from the pain of it all.

"Defiantly your father's son." Snek muttered. He uncoiled from Hunter and carried him back to bed.

#

Hunter woke.

He gasped for a moment as he sat himself up, somehow, he made it back to his room. "Damn it!" he cursed. Checking his clock, it wasn't 4am anymore. It was 1 in the afternoon!

He snapped out of his bed, yet winched in pain from it. He limped his way out of his room and saw Snek at the kitchen table. His mother was near by as was his father. "Sneaking out again?" his mother questioned.

"Mom, I got to get this done, see this through!" he protested. "I am so close I can taste it now!"

"Question is, how did you get to rank 5? You said so yourself, you haven't done much since reaching class A. Our incident with the house of evolution wouldn't have boosted your ranks this much unless you did everything Snek did," his father said. "Then again if you did everything Snek did, you would have been in S Class by now."

Hunter was silent. "Dad…"

"You can climb again, when you are healed, you can blow through the others no problem. Is it so wrong to take time to recover?" he asked.

"You didn't." Hunter snapped back. "I have heard the stories about you dad. I heard how you endured hell time and time again when you yourself should have been recovering. Yet, you fought on."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Listen to your father, Hunter. You need to rest. I insist you rest! I am not even fully healed!"

"Mom…" he moaned. "I can do this!"

His parents exchanged an odd look between each other. Snek appeared rather startled. "What, you aren't really considering letting him go out there, are you?"

"Stay out of this please, Snek!" said Hunter. "Mom… dad… I can do this!" he said more slowly. "Please…"

"He hasn't managed to get out of my coil. I made him a deal if he could, I won't stop him. He hasn't yet, and I am not even constricting him."

Garou appeared intrigued. "Interesting proposal. I like that idea… How far has he come?"

"He can get himself half way out. But other than that, it gets to be too much."

"Then do it again! Right here and now! I'll break free of it!" Hunter said.

Snek shrugged his shoulders. "You asked for it." Once more he coiled around Hunter, not too tightly, but enough that he will feel it on his damaged skin. Hunter's body still ached, yet compared to this morning. It wasn't so bad! It burned still, the agony remained, and yet, he found his pain threshold growing. He could endure it! Slowly, he freed his arms. Then he began to pull the rest of his body out. Hunter screamed out in pain as he just managed to pull his hips through. Then, his legs. He tumbled back and hit the floor rather hard, he bit his lip to hold back the scream but he freed himself from Snek's challenge.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Snek.

Hunter slowly picked himself up off the ground, he turned to his parents and said. "I can do this!" he said more defiantly.

His mother turned to his father. He gave a nod. "Ok… but Saitama and or Genos need to be with you just in case." She said.

"I would go with him but I may be too much baggage for him," Said Snek.

"I won't lie, I am tempted on that motion."

"Dad!" Hunter protested.

"You are still not at 100 percent. You maybe my son, but you are not me. Now, what's it going to be? Do I go and ensure Saitama or Genos are with you. Or do you take Snek along?"

"Either way kid, my schedule is clear." Said Snek.

There was little choice in the matter. If Hunter takes his father with him and neither Genos or Saitama are home, he will be forced to go home. Snek sitting there at the kitchen table ready to go. There was no choice. "If you will come with me please Snek." Hunter said begrudgingly.

Snek smiled. "See you two later. Come on kid, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He's been the family guardian as it were. Snek has stepped up in a big way for Garou and his family, despite he himself was not fully healed from the incident with the house of evolution. Yet he recovered a lot faster than the others, since then, he has tended to the family, after all, they have always looked out for him. He could tell Hunter was pissed off with what he through and now had to be accompanied with him. Yet, Snek also knew where he was coming from. They were in City V, doing rounds when Snek decided to strike up a conversation. "Huh… Rank 5, that is rather impressive." He said.

Hunter kept silent, refusing to utter a word about it. So Snek continued on with the conversation. "I never made it that far, I doubt I ever could with all the others who were ahead of me. Not to mention, could you imagine if I ever made it to S Class with the way I was? They would have to be pretty desperate if that ever occurred!"

"You're a lot more capable than you think." Hunter muttered. "Even before this happened. I admired the way you stood up for the people, even if you couldn't win the fight."

Snek paused. "You never said that to me before."

Hunter sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to be rude earlier, but you know how much I want to take down Amai Mask. With everything he has said about my family, about you and the others… I want to do this on my own merits, no one else's… But… I guess I am not doing it on my own am I? Someone boosted my rank."

Snek nodded. "Looks that way. That or you are doing heroics in your sleep. Which you aren't, I know when everyone is home and when anyone leaves. A blessing and a curse if you think about it."

Hunter snickered, for the first time since leaving the house he cracked a smile. Yet, when he laughed, his body ached. "Ouch… too soon, too soon" he muttered.

"Is this really worth it then? You really want to go out on patrol in your condition? Besides, Saitama and Genos have been asking about you. Genos wants to spar again, Saitama needs you for shopping."

Hunter paused. "I guess forcing myself out like this… is pretty stupid." He said. "As for Genos, I won't be able to spar for a while. I guess the best I could do is shopping with Saitama, it's not as strenuous!"

Snek smirked, yet his smile soon vanished. He paused as he suddenly went really flat to the ground. His body spread out, covering nearly the whole sidewalk. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"There's movement…." He paused. "And coming right for us… Some heroes are not too happy with your rank, and they are going to let you know!" He adjusted himself back to normal, Snek turned as he saw the A and B Class heroes coming towards them.

"There he is! The cheater!"

"That punk ass kid, he has no idea what he's done!"

"I say we give him a good beating, make him drop his rank!"

Closer and closer they gained. Hunter was nervous but knew he couldn't back down from the other members of the A and B Class. He took his stance and stood at the ready, despite how much pain he was in. Yet, before any of the heroes could get any closer, Snek came between them. "Boys, boys, let's not be hasty here!" he said and tried to sooth things over. "Look, he's been through a lot, how about settling this another time huh?"

"Oh, Mr. Rank 5 isn't 100%? Even better!" said Death Gatling.

"Better to take him out now then let him get full strength again," said Darkness Blade.

"I don't appreciate having my rank getting knocked down by some punk kid!" growled Heavy loincloth.

"Yeah, yeah, rank this and that, I get it. I've been there too, you know!" Snek said. "But leave the kid alone, he isn't looking for trouble."

"Step aside Snek, this is between A and B Class heroes only!" said Death Gatling. "Besides, I still owe him one after he threw me into a monster's mouth! Do you know how long it took to get that gunk off?" he demanded.

"Two hours and forty five minutes." Said Hunter. "I know, I was covered in the same shit you were!"

Hunter was inching closer to the heroes, but Snek made certain he stayed behind him. "Look, as I said, the kid isn't looking for trouble. He's not doing this to insult any of you, he's merely working his way through the ranks to get to S Class. Mainly, he's doing this to piss off Sweet Mask." Snek explained. "So how about you boys back off, leave him be."

"We're not leaving, we came for a fight, we are going to get one!" said Blue Fire. "Besides, we all have a bit of payback that needs to be taken to Garou."

Hunter was ready, he would endure anything these guys throw at him. He's been through hell already, and he will go through it again to shut them up! Yet, as he took his stance, Snek began to laugh. "So. You really want a fight? A good one? Fine, you got it. But it's not going to be against him." He said. Snek began coil oddly, tensing his body up but also compacting himself. "You will get one against me!"

There was an odd look exchanged between the heroes. Some began to snicker and laugh. "Seriously? You will fight us on his behalf?" laughed Darkness Blade.

"No offense Snek, everyone knows Garou put you in M Class because he was sorry for you. There was nowhere else for you to go!" said Loincloth.

"Guess we got ourselves a fight then. Whose first?"

They were stunned to say the least; Snek wasn't backing down from any of them. So, Loincloth decided to take him up on the challenge. "You merely caught me off guard last time at the association. Not this time! Let's see what you can do you snake!"

Loincloth stood at the ready, Snek was still coiling himself oddly. He wasn't moving from his position, merely staring at his opponent. "Fine if you won't move, then I'll make you!" His fists came flying. Yet, Snek easily avoided it and struck! The heroes jumped as one moment, Snek stood perfectly still, the next, he had Loincloth entangled in his body! Loincloth did everything he could to break free, but Snek was too strong!

"Let me go! I can't move!"

"That's the idea jackass!" Snek turned to the other heroes. "Next"

There was reluctance now. They exchanged looks between one another, before some of them deciding to back down completely. However, there were those willing to stand their ground and fight. "You're just one snake! You can't take on everyone last one of us!" Gatling said.

Snek smirked. Yet before he could say anything, Hunter stepped forward. He stood before him and said. "No more, I fight my own battles, just like dad did."

"What part of you aren't healthy enough didn't you get?" Snek demanded.

Hunter turned, there was this look in his eye that startled Snek himself. There was a darkness that overcame his eyes, and an empty stare that could penetrate the hearts of those he dared to look into them! He turned that glare to the others, who became just as astonished! Hunter took his stance. "You want this, come and get it!"

One decided to test his luck. Narcisstoice came out running from the others. Yet, when he was within range, Hunter struck hard and fast! Everyone heard the strike, the air forced out of his lungs. The impact of the blow, and the fact that despite how hard he was hit, he wasn't sent flying. He merely dropped at Hunter's feet!

Snek uncoiled from Loincloth who immediately put some distance between them. Hunter turned to the others. "Anyone else want some?" he asked.

A look of distain came over their faces. Snek came back between them again. "I think it's time you move it along." The heroes that remained disburse. Death Gatling sneered at Hunter before taking his leave. When the heroes were gone. Hunter's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He just about passed out in the street until Snek caught him. "Damn it kid, you only delivered one strike and you pass out?" he said. Snek sighed as he placed Hunter onto the middle of his back. It was time to get him back home to rest and recover.

Still, that look in Hunter's eye was not one he wanted to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pac was spending all the time he could with Zenko, he felt normal for once and with the bandages wrapped around his body, he could pass off as a regular human being for a little while. Despite the agony he endured, it was worth it to go out in public without anyone pointing him out. Zenko on the other hand was worried. "That really did a number on you, didn't it?" she asked.

Pac nodded. "Killed off every one of the serpent dragons I grew off my body. I got to admit though… I feel… ordinary."

"That's overrated!" she said defiantly, Pac was taken aback by her statement. "Pac, as I said before, I don't care what you look like, as long as your heart stays the same. To me, you are the nicest guy I have ever met!"

He blushed a little. "Really?"

"You forget, I go to school, and boys there are real jerks!"

"So… freak show lost his freaks?"

The two moaned as they heard the voice of Brant once more. Pac turned and found their stalker just lingering behind them, grinning from ear to ear. "So that means he can't do nothing in front of you now can he?" He dared to inch closer. "So, Angel face. How about you and I get a little more, well acquainted?"

However Zenko was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh Brant, there's something you should know now. Just because my brother and Pac don't fight in front of me, doesn't mean I can't!"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Her smile only grew. On her wrist was a bracelet, Zenko smiled as she pressed down on a charm, her bracelet broke off her wrist, only to grow and form into a metal bat in her grasp! She tossed it back and forth in her grasp, catching it playfully from end to end before her hands firmly gripped the handle. "Batter up!"

Brant however didn't think she was serious. "You're going to try and convince me that you know how to handle that thing? You ain't your brother!"

"Ooo, bad choice of words." Said Pac. "You're lucky Rover isn't here!"

"What?"

SMASH!

Zenko struck Brant in his side, he flew across the street and hit the pavement rather hard. He didn't get up right away, after all he was too busy coughing up blood! Yet, when he did. He stared at Zenko bewildered. She struck him. She stood at the ready once more, yet Brant pulled himself up off the ground and made a run for it!

She beamed with pride as she turned her bat back into a bracelet. "You're sister certainly knows how to make some awesome inventions!"

"You're telling me!" said Pac. "By the way, how is Rover? I feel bad that we had to leave him with you. Well, we didn't have much of a choice when the guys moved in. It didn't like Snek very well… for obvious reasons."

"Oh he's great!" Zenko said. "In fact he really gets along with the cat! Who knew?"

"Well you got a partner when you become a hero!"

She laughed. "I never thought about that, but I would have to be careful or someone may mistaken Rover for a threat!"

"So… did we still want to get that ice cream sundae?"

"Of course, as long as you're buying!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alley was back at it.

She returned to her lab work but has since started on other projects. Until she could discover another base for her cure, it would have to be placed on the back burner for now. Yet, in the mean time, she has made some remarkable things. Her latest project just finished, and her test subject arrived. Muman Rider returned to the lab to get his bike tuned up. Alley was more than happy to ensure everything was going smoothly on the bike, yet she wanted to offer Muman another gift. "How strong is your armor?" she asked of him.

Muman looked down at it. "It does the job." He explained. "Nothing too special."

"I want you to test something for me." Alley approached a wall, and turned a hidden compartment within it. She revealed an exact replica of Muman's Rider's outfit. "Would you change into this for me please?"

He smiled and nodded. She gave him the uniform and waited for him to change out of it. When he returned, Muman displayed the new uniform on his body. It fit him perfectly! "So, what's so different about this compared to my old one? I admit, it feels a lot lighter."

"Simply put, this!" She took out a box cutter and slash at the uniform, Muman was startled and yet he found there wasn't a marking on it! "That there I like to call Snek Tech." she explained. "This is made from Snek's old scales from when he sheds. His is rather strong against claw, fang and most monster attacks. This was from his latest shedding. What do you think?"

Muman froze. "This… is Snek's old skin?" he asked.

"I had to use it for something! He was shedding a lot after eating, but he has since come to a good balance. I got to show you something too." She led him down to another part of her lab, it was full of side chambers were tests are conducted. From there she showed three different sections and a thin piece of old scales. "This is where we test the strength of the discarded scales. The first one is when Snek first shed his skin." She hit a button as a knife was launched at high speeds, it broke through the scales but stopped at the handle. "The second is from last year." Once more a knife was thrown, this time he was stopped half way.

"The last one, was from a few months ago." The knife thrown, but it bounced right off the scales!

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, Snek Tech!" she said with a grin. "So, what do you think of your new armor? Three guesses which scales are in it."

Muman was at a loss for words, but he was also a little uncomfortable. "I appreciate this Alley, but I feel weird wearing Snek's old skin."

"I get it, but please, hang on to it, you may need the uniform some day. This thing will keep you well protected against monster attacks…" Alley suddenly paused. "Ow…" she said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I think so… Just feeling this stinging sensation… I'll be fine." She insisted.

His bike was tuned up and fixed, Muman switched back to his old outfit but took the other one just so he wouldn't appear rude. With that, he thanked Alley and left the lab. The moment he was gone, Alley braced her sides. "Ow! This is going on for a week now!" she said to herself. She found a mirror and rolled up her tube top. At the first glance there wasn't anything noticeable. Her scales were growing back at a steady pace, her serpent will take time, and yet she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. As she lowered her top again, she saw it. From the left side of her body just below the ribcage there was something moving!

"Really? I'm getting them too!? Great…" she muttered. But there was no time to dwell on it. She needed to get back to work on something, anything! It will keep her mind off the pain. But perhaps TV will assist with that too. She turned one on back near her desk. The top story was in City D, a dragon level threat monster! Yet as the camera tried to focus on the monster, she saw her father and mother already on the scene.

"The M Class have just arrived… and so has Sweet Mask!"

"Oh God, I can already see how this is going to go." She muttered. Curiosity got the better of her, as the news crew was able to get in closer. Her mother and father were ready to take on the monster when Amai came out of nowhere and landed the first strike. It was enough to batter the beast, yet knowing her father, he wasn't about to allow Amai out do him. So, with a great leap into the air, he took aim, just as Amai too aim as well to finish off the monster. Alley cringed as the beast somehow avoided both of them, only for the two the strike each other! Strangely enough, it knocked her father out cold!

She froze at the sight of her father down and out for the count. She knows Sweet Mask is strong, but he isn't that strong! Even Sweet Mask himself was out like a light! Her mother was the only one left. She utilized her skills and abilities and took the monster down herself! With the threat take care of. She instantly rushed to Garou.

"I better get home, this looks serious." Alley packed up for the day, she flew back rather quickly. Not even she has ever flown this fast before! Still, she landed just as Snek returned with Hunter.

"Hey Alley!"

"Snek, dad got knocked out, mom's coming home with him soon…"

"Him too? What the hell is going on? I know you guys are still on the mend, even Hunter passed out earlier. How are you feeling? Okay?"

"I'm fine for now, but we better be ready…"

No sooner did Alley mutter those words did her mother come through the door, carrying her father. She rushed him to their room and placed him in bed for rest. "Mom…" Alley asked.

"He'll be fine," she insisted. "I don't think he was fully healed from the incident, and knowing Amai, he went for a death strike. Luckily, your father is a lot stronger than Sweet Mask is."

"Still… is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure of it. I'm just glad Amai got hit just as hard!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something felt off the next day.

Snek woke to a strange smell in the air. He hadn't smelt it before and yet it lingered and filled the house. "What the hell is that?" he muttered. He woke shortly after, and slithered out of the room. For once, he was the last one to get up that day. Yesterday must have tired him out. As he got to the kitchen, he discovered he wasn't the only one who got a whiff of the odd scent in the air.

Suiryu was perplexed by it. Max was strangely confused. "Don't you smell it!?" demanded Suiryu.

"Smell what?" asked Pac and Hunter.

Yet when they turned to Alley, she was making a silent 'cut it out' motion to not speak of it. Melee came out of her bedroom, concerned to say the least. But that was when the smell began to really make itself known. "Do you smell that?" Max asked aloud.

"What smell?" Melee questioned.

"Never mind, mom, how's dad doing?" Alley asked.

"Still out like a light." She explained. "I am getting worried, he should have woken up by now."

"Shouldn't he have gone to the hero hospital?" asked Suiryu.

Melee shook her head. "They won't treat him there, they had a hard enough time treating me the last time I was there and was bitten by a monster named Wyrm God." She explained. "When he was in the room, they didn't come anywhere near me. How else do you think I got my scales?"

"Well, I think we all need to head out and stretch our legs… bodies…" Alley said offhandedly.

Snek got the message. "Yeah, I think I will check out places to hunt, I am going to need to eat really soon."

"We'll go with you!" said Max and Suiryu.

"I better help, you coming Hunter?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll be back later mom!"

With that, the kitchen emptied. Alley led everyone deep into the woods and out of the range of the house. Her arms crossed to the men. "Okay, let me make this as simple and least gross as I can." She said. "Mom is on her reproductive cycle"

"What?" questioned Pac.

"Yeah, I know it's weird for me to know and for you to know now. But that smell you guys are smelling, it's her. It's emitted when she is… well… you know... receptive. So it's a good thing dad is unconscious. Any mention of you guys picking up on the scent he would have gone mad! Like insane mad. Not his fault, mind you, just instinct to protect what's his."

"So… don't mention about smelling anything… easier said than done." Muttered Snek. "Wait, if that's the case, how come we're able to pick up on it and Pac and Hunter can't… for that matter where the hell are the twins!?"

BOOM

The twins dropped out of the trees, just behind Alley. "Hi Snake!" said Goliath.

"We're training!" Draven said with a grin.

"How long have you two been outside? For that matter, how can you be training after everything that happened?" questioned Max.

"They haven't really tapped into their monster side yet," said Alley. "They didn't have a lot of the bio energy so it didn't affect them as bad as it did us. Yet since we got back home, they have gotten twice as strong and their powers are starting to rapidly develop."

"We've been training since yesterday morning. Haven't stopped yet!" Draven announced proudly.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. The reason why you can smell it and not my brothers is because she is their mother. Not a compatible mate for her or for them. You guys can smell it since you are a different bloodline. I am curious though, what do you smell?"

Snek shrugged his shoulders. "It's almost floral, but I hate flowers." He said.

"I smell something else, but it's not one that I like to smell." Said Max.

"Yeah, same here, it's something familiar but not pleasant." Explained Suiryu.

"I guess when mom has chosen a mate, it's a scent that is one her mate will love and savor, that explains that. Okay, so from here on; say nothing, acknowledge nothing when dad wakes up, and if he is starting to act a little protective get the HELL out of the house!" Alley explained.

They all nodded in agreement. "So… how did you know what was going on?" asked Max.

"You need to understand that I am a researcher on genetics, you start to notice the signs. Luckily for us, this only happens once a year. And only after the previous brood are of age to defend themselves."

"Or I get them," muttered Snek.

"Best bed I ever slept on!" Goliath said with a grin, but then sighed. "I miss it…"

"I told you once and I will tell you again. You two are too big and too old for that now! Besides, it would be getting a little weird if you kept sneaking into my room,"

"Anyway!" Alley announced aloud. "Let's just keep this hush hush between everyone, not a word, no one mention a thing especially when dad wakes up. Got it?"

"Got it," everyone announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Garou felt his head pounding.

It was as if someone just dropped the world right on the crown of his head and left it there. He has been trying to wake himself for a while, but found neither the will nor the energy to do so. Worst still, he hasn't heard Melee's voice. She would speak so softly to him when he was asleep, but he has yet to hear a sound from her. He would also feel her lips tenderly kiss the top of his forehead to wake him up, that he didn't feel that either.

When he began to feel the urge to wake once more, his ears picked up strange sounds. One happened to be a heart monitor. 'Why would that be in the house?' he thought.

Slowly, his eyes opened. He was in a hospital room! Yet, why? He knows the hero hospital doesn't exactly treat monsters, so how did he end up here? Looking about, he found his room was full of flowers, letters, and notes of affection. Slowly he sat himself up and wondered where the hell all this crap came from!

"Who send…. Me…" he stopped talking aloud. Garou froze as he realized the voice that came out of him wasn't his own! He snapped up off the bed, instantly he felt dizzy and a little nauseous. Yet, when his eyes turned to the floor, he didn't see scaled or talon feet.

He saw human flesh!

Determined now, he stumbled around the room, adjusting to his legs before wondering to the bathroom. He turned on the light and froze. That wasn't his reflection! Short blue hair, movie star looks and piercing eyes stared back at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Doctors, nurses came rushing into the room. "Amai Mask! You finally woke!"

Garou turned as the doctors and smitten nurses were all smiling at him, happy to say the least that Amai Mask woke up.

"No, there… there has to be some mistake, a… a dream perhaps… No that's not me!" he protested.

"Amai, settle down, you have been out for nearly three days. Come on, let's get you back to bed…"

"But... you don't understand. I am not Amai Mask!" he protested.

But his plea fell on deaf ears. He was coxed back to the bed and tucked in. "Please, you have to hear me out. I'm NOT Amai Mask! I'm GAROU THE HUMAN MONSTER!" he announced.

The room paused and exchanged brief looks. "Does he have amnesia?" One nurse whispered.

"Sweet Mask…" the doctor said as he sat on the corner of his bed. "You were struck rather hard. Garou struck you by accident as you both went to attack a dragon level threat monster at the same time. Perhaps you think you are Garou because it was the last face you saw?"

He shook his head to it all. "No, I know who I am. There's no doubt in my mind about it. I am NOT Amai Mask!" he said defiantly. However, he felt sick, every time he spoke it was Sweet Mask's voice coming out of him. Despite his protest, he knew no matter what he says they won't listen or believe him. He settled himself down long enough to convince them that he was calm and collected his thoughts. "I think I rather rest some more if you please."

"Of course!" the room emptied of the nurses and doctors. Garou waited for the door to close when he began to look about, Amai's possessions had to be in the room. He found his suit hanging off a chair, he frisked through the pockets, emptying them out with various items until he found it. A cell phone!

"Thank God he has one of these." He turned the phone on but hit a snag. It wanted a password to unlock. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. It needed four digits to open, he wondered though. 5353.

The phone unlocked. "Lucky guess that his password is also the word Mimi." Garou scrolled through the phone and found tons of missed calls. Mainly movie producers, record labels, heroes association, talk shows. But that wasn't important to him, he needed to find hero names that he could call and perhaps help him.

But the more he thought over that, the more he realized there wasn't a hero in the phone, let alone one that would be willing to help Amai Mask. After all, he's the gatekeeper of the S Class! "Damn it, damn it!" Garou muttered. "I got to get out of here…"

He took Amai's suit and changed into it, from there he peered out the hospital window and found there was a ledge he could take that would bring him down closer to the ground, that or remain unseen on the rooftops above. "Rooftop," he said to himself. Opening the window, Garou coxed himself out of the hospital room and on to the ledge, from there it was a simple jump down and on to the side roof. He did so with relative ease, however he felt strange doing it. Amai's body is far different from his own. It didn't work the same. Not to mention, he did feel something odd within himself. But there was no time to dwell on it. He has to get home.

He has to be there before Amai wakes in his body!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a gentle caress across his head.

His hair brushed back, the fingers that combed through his scalp was gentle and soothing, almost like a massage. It made it feel all was right with the world, but the piece de la resistance in his mind was the kiss. A sweet, nurturing kiss that came over his forehead, he has felt the same pair of lips for the past day, it was nearly enough to wake him… nearly.

Amai never felt such affection before. Sure there would be fan girls who would attempt such a feat, but this was of true love and devotion. "I hope you wake up soon, I'm worried about you." The gentle voice whispered.

Amai had to see the voice of the angel. He just had to. Slowly, his eye opened. He groaned a little as his body ached. The world around him was blurring, but his eyes soon adjusted. Amai nearly jumped when his eyes came upon Melee! "Garou!" she cheered and embraced him.

"Garou?" he froze, Amai knew it wasn't his voice! Melee pulled away as he sat up in the bed, Amai held back his scream when he saw the disturbing sight from his legs down. Coiled serpent monsters were around his legs, his arms… they were everywhere! He turned and caught his reflection in the window.

The seer was right!

"Garou? Are you okay?" Melee asked.

"Fine… I'm fine." He said, but turned to her oddly. "How long have I been out for?"

"Nearly three days. I was worried, normally you get knocked out you're up within a few minutes. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked.

He smiled. "Great! Just… great!"

She sighed with relief. "I thought you weren't fully recovered from the incident with the house of evolution. Even the kids are still feeling its affects, but I guess we can chalk this one up as a near full recovery."

"Indeed. Mi… Melee," he said, he was grateful to catch himself from calling her Mimi. "What happened to Amai Mask?"

"He was knocked out too. Don't you remember? The two of you went to punch out the monster, level dragon threat. But it somehow avoided both your strikes, and you ended up hitting each other instead. I don't know how he's doing. I don't really care either. I'm just glad you're better."

He smiled. "So am I!" Amai took in the room, there were photos of the family all around them. Yet as he stared at the pictures, Amai was adjusting to his heightened senses. Sight. Touch… smell in particular. There was a lingering fragrance in the air, and it was one he couldn't get enough of. He took deep inhales of the air, savoring the bouquet of it before expelling. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what?" she asked.

"That smell, that… delicate… sweet… savory…" he followed his nose until he found the scent was emulating from her. He took in deep breaths of Melee and couldn't stop himself. "It's you," he said.

Melee laughed. "Oh stop it," she said teasingly.

"No, it's you. Mmm you smell… divine!"

"Garou seriously, knock it off. Besides, we better check up on the kids. Draven and Goliath have been training for days and I don't want them to ruin their sleep schedule!" She left the room shortly after, yet Amai couldn't stop himself from inhaling the air around him.

"Why… does she smell like this?" he wondered. But then, he stared back at his hands. He would stand up and slowly use his new legs before making his way to the full-length mirror. The sight was disgusting to him, and yet, he knew he couldn't complain, it was his body now. He felt surges course through him. Every fiber of his being pulsed with power and energy he never knew existed! And yet, it was all in Garou?

"He's been holding out on me…" Amai muttered to himself. "Hm… perhaps I will finally see and understand what he is truly capable of." He took his time adjusting, he knew this body was far stronger than his own. It would take time to master it before anyone knew the wiser. Then again, Melee's perspective is second to none, how could she not see that he wasn't Garou? Was that what the seer said. She was confused right now and couldn't see it? Either way, his grin grew. "I can finally get back at him for everything he's done to me… and… perhaps I will finally see what I missed out on with Mimi…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile.

Garou just made it to the outskirts of City Q. The rooftops provided the perfect cover. There were a few times where he thought people saw him, yet as long as he kept moving, no one looked into it.

He was nearing City Z when he heard a commotion. It came from the streets below. People were in a panic as a monster began to rampage the streets! He thought Watchdog man would take care of it, but he was on the other side of town dealing with another threat! "Damn it!" he growled.

There was no other choice.

Garou jumped from the rooftop just as the monster was going in to attack a small mass of people. He lined his shot and landed a single strike. With the momentum of the fall, Garou struck the monster in the head, forcing it to the ground and crushing the skull! The monster's head blew up the moment it hit the pavement. Gore covered the streets and most of Garou as he turned to the fallen monster. A part of him still wanted to eat it!

"It… it's Sweet Mask!"

"It really is him! He's out of the hospital!"

"Amai Mask! Can I get an autograph?"

"Over here, take a selfie with me!"

Garou was being swamped by Sweet Mask fans, and more were coming! "Look Watchdog man!" Garou shouted.

People turned which bided him just enough time to get the hell out of there! He retreated back to the rooftops, he kept low but needed to catch his breath. He thought over what just happened. He hit a single punch to that monster and blew its head up! He knew Amai was strong, but never considered his strength to be that great. As Garou caught his breath, he heard the sound of a helicopter. For a moment the thought it was a camera crew from the news going to take shots of the fallen monster. Yet, he found the helicopter was aiming right for him! A man leaned out and called. "Amai Mask! You need to come with us!"

Why did he have to use a megaphone to do it?

Garou sneered. He stood up and said. "WHY!"

"You left the hospital without being cleared, you need to be checked over by the doctors to ensure you are okay to leave. You have to come back with us immediately."

"I'm fine! See! I just one shot a monster!" he snapped back.

"Please Amai, you have to be cleared to leave!"

There was no choice now. The streets below appeared to have gathered in Mask fans, some were already making their way up to the rooftops by entering the building in mass numbers. With a sigh, Garou agreed to go back to the hospital. If anything just to avoid the rabid fans!

He got into the helicopter as it took off back to City H. He was so close! He was near City Z and could have gone home, now. He has to start again. Worst still, the fans knew where 'Amai Mask' was going. Getting home is going to be far more difficult than he expected.

#

"Your lab results are back, nothing is wrong, except for that brief moment of amnesia. How are you feeling now Amai?" the doctor asked.

Garou was forced to change into a hospital gown after reentering. They took his suit to get it cleaned and him to the showers to get ride of the monster gore that covered a good portion of his body. "I feel… fine…" he lied. "A little touch of amnesia never hurt anyone, now did it?" he didn't want to talk for too long, the sound of his own voice made him want to be sick. He despised the voice he possessed now. It sounded so condescending to those around him. "I can understand that you were all worried for me, but rest assured. I feel much better, I think I just had to get it out of my system,"

The doctor wasn't too convinced. "You escaped through the hospital window," he said slowly. "Why would you do that? You could have checked yourself out and left on your own accord!"

"Well, I guess I had amnesia in more than one area!" he said jokingly, but even that sounded condescending. "Doctor, I would really like to go now, if I can."

He doctor nodded. "I agree, don't do anything too strenuous for a while. No touring, no movies, nothing of the sort until you are up to it again. But knowing you, you'll be up to it all by tomorrow!"

Garou forced a laugh as the suit was returned to him. He changed back into once more and was able to leave the hospital… into a mob of adoring fans.

"OH SWEET MASK! YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I LOVE YOU AMAI MASK!"

"CLASS A RANK ONE FOREVER!"

'I really got to get the hell out of here.' Garou thought to himself. He found a limo waiting for him. There was little choice in the matter. He climbed in to get away from the mob. With a sign he called up to the limo driver. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your secondary residence in City R."

"No, we are going to City Z!" he announced.

"Sorry Mr. Mask, I got my orders. I have to take you to your secondary studio apartment to rest. No side trips!"

"This isn't a side trip!"

The window the separated the diver from the passengers went up. Garou was getting annoyed with it all. "I'll sneak out later." He said. He should be able to get home before sunrise the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amai was enjoying it. As strange as it was he liked this new way of life. Everything appeared rather calm and peaceful in the house of Garou, although he would be the first to admit, he never thought such a thing was possible! He stayed in the house for the time being, peering about and making certain he knew where everything was. However a moment of hunger came over him, he needed something to eat! He found the kitchen with ease and opened up a fridge. Inside appeared to be plenty of leftovers. He took one item thinking it would be enough, however, as he ate, his stomach demanded more. Much more!

Before he knew it, Amai cleared out not just the single fridge meant for the family, but that of Suiryu's and Max's! Even with everything eaten, he wasn't the least bit satisfied! "What is wrong with this body?" he muttered. "I eat yet it does nothing for this hunger."

He needed to distract his hunger. Amai gave himself a tour of Garou's home, peering into the rooms and figured out who slept where. The rooms were a curious feature. One was massive, nearly the size of the living room, with nothing more than a firm memory foam floor. Yet as his eyes peered at the wall, he saw photos of a former A Class hero plastered about. He framed fan letters and his rank promotion letters given to him by the association. He sneered in disgust. "Snek," he said distastefully.

"That's my name"

He jumped. The sight of Snek started Amai! However Snek only smirked and slithered by… with a massive lump in his core. "Ugh!" Amai muttered.

"What? Jealous you didn't get to it first?" Snek asked. But there was a strange look that came over his face, one that made it clear he knew something wasn't right. "You know, Garou. You've been out cold, you are probably hungry to say the least. I think we ought to take you hunting!"

"Hunting…" Amai said and trailed off his words. "What kind of hunting… I mean… Demon threat, dragon threat?" he asked.

"Well, you haven't eaten in three days, so I think you could at least use two dragon threat monsters, that ought to fill you up!"

Amai was doing everything he could to hide the disgusted feeling he was enduring. But, Snek was right. His stomach moaned and grumbled for something to eat. "Yeah, perhaps I could go for something to eat sooner than later."

"Good, later tonight, maybe you and I will go out. I am sure we can find something for you, for now I am going to rest up." Snek slithered into his room and closed the double doors behind him.

A sense of dread began to fill Amai, despite the power he has obtained, he never thought about the adverse affects of being Garou! However this was but a minor setback, he still obtained everything else. Power for one, and after what he witnessed Garou go through with his battle against Saitama, this must only be a taste of that Saitama possesses! Still, to be close enough to hold his own against a man with phenomenal strength and power is nothing to sneeze at!

"Dad!"

He froze as three teenagers came barreling in and embracing him tightly. The triplets. Hunter, Pac and Alley were holding him as tightly as they could. He couldn't believe how strong they were. And that was just a heartfelt embrace!

"Easy now. I just woke up!"

"Oh, sorry." Said Hunter.

Hunter… the sickening feeling overcame Amai as he stared down the young upstart. Yet, Sweet Mask was now posing as his father. He was smiling on the inside about it all. He was Hunter's father now! And perhaps, advice given by such an authoritative figure would be taken to heart.

Enough to push him to the brink and ensure he will never want to be a hero again! "Dad?"

He snapped out of the train of thought. The triplets were staring at him oddly. "Dad, are you okay?" Alley asked gently.

"Just fine sweetheart, just fine." He insisted.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out and practice for a bit?" asked Hunter. "I want to see if I am perhaps ready to go back out on patrol and what not. What do you say?"

"Sure! You know what, let's do this now!" he said.

Hunter was surprised, but smiled and rushed out the door. Amai soon followed, grinning evilly with what he was about to put Hunter through!

Amai followed him out the door, but as he turned, he saw Snek waving the other two into his room about something. Snek noticed him staring too. "Don't go too hard on Hunter, Garou! He's not 100%!"

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him!" he vowed. As he walked out the door, his smirk only grew.

Hunter wasn't too far from the house. "Come on dad!" he said with great excitement. Amai followed him down to where the family spars. From there, Hunter stood at the ready. "Okay, I think I can do this! Let's go!" he announced.

Amai grinned. "If you think you're ready…"

Before Hunter could say a word, he struck! Amai moved fast and was able to hit Hunter in the stomach! The kid flew back and yet landed on his feet! He coughed up some blood before looking at Amai with shock and fear. "Dad… not so hard!" he said.

"How else will you learn?"

Sweet Mask began to move once more, yet Hunter caught on. He was avoiding the strikes, but some were just grazing him! Despite his best attempts to strike Hunter down, the kid was too good. As well, Amai didn't have a full understanding of Garou's body yet. Such a beating to the boy will have to wait until he masters it. In a mere twenty minutes, Hunter couldn't go on anymore. "I can't, let's stop…"

"I never quite when I felt that way, why should you. Aren't you my son?"

It made Hunter freeze, slowly he turned and gazed up at Amai who was stared down at him with great disappointment. Hunter forced himself up on to his feet again and took his stance. His legs were trembling, his arms quivered. He almost appeared as if he would pass out then and there! But Sweet Mask wasn't going to show him mercy. He was ready to go at him once more! Hunter was weak, it was time to strike him down!

BASH!

Amai stumbled, he was blindsided! He growled at whoever hit him. Suiryu stood before Hunter and his fist was clenched. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Training… my son."

"More like beating the hell out of him." Hunter's eyes rolled back. Suiryu caught him before he could hit the ground. "Ease there big guy. You're pushing yourself too hard again!" he lifted Hunter up on to his shoulder before glaring at Amai once more. It was that look in his eyes that made Sweet Mask take notice.

Suiryu froze for a moment, as he continued to look into his eyes.

Does he know, that Garou isn't the one standing before him?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was around the clock security. Garou knew if he were to escape he would have to time everything perfectly to a T. However, there was another issue. He was starving! "God, I should have eaten that monster I killed earlier!" he said, yet shuttered. "I HATE this voice!"

No sooner did he mention about his hunger did someone knock on his door. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened it and found caterers entering his room. The set up a lavishing display for him and insisted he eats whatever he wanted. A devious grin came over him as he took them up on it.

In a half hour, he cleared every plate, every scrap of food that was made and displayed for his pleasure was consumed. Even the caterers were shocked by all the food he put away. "Sir… are you okay? You never eat this much! You are trying to maintain your figure!"

Garou picked his teeth and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I was hungry today…" he paused. "So what's for dessert?"

"Sweets? You want sweets after eating all that?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh… no sir, not at all!"

"Good, I would like black forest cake." He announced.

"Very good, we'll…"

"And ice cream… make it bubble gum ice cream. Chocolate caramels marshmallows, a hot fudge sundae, a six pack of coke a cola, mochi, and hot chocolate."

The caterers froze to the request. "Uh… are you certain you can eat all of that after having such a large meal?"

Garou appeared offended. "Do you doubt me?"

The tried to talk him out of the desserts, but he insisted upon them, they left and returned two hours later with the order. He was disappointed though. "How come there is only a single piece of black forest cake? I requested black forest cake, not a single slice of it!"

He scared the people in the room as he devoured everything once more. They even brought him the rest of the cake that was quick to vanish. He burped aloud and finally felt full. "Thank you gentlemen, that was delightful. I look forward to breakfast tomorrow."

They left the room, still bewildered to what was consumed before them. Garou on the other hand began to regret his meal. After all, it wasn't his body. Amai must watch what he eats, still. A little discomfort was bearable. "I better get home before he does something stupid." He said to himself, he was worried for his children and Melee. Particularly Melee, if he dares to sleep with her…

He shook his head from the thought. For the rest of the night, Garou spent his time watching the guards on patrol. They were doing sweeps very 20 minutes, in that time frame there is a five-minute window of opportunity where no guard will see a thing. Garou would have to move quickly and precisely by them and yet there was another issue. The penthouse he was in, is surrounded by a wall. He could easily climb up and over it, and yet that would take time. He could easily jump it too but how to do so without being noticed is another. "For an A Class hero he certainly has the royal guard treatment." Garou muttered.

He needed a distraction. Turning on the TV he found the top story was at the Heroes Association. They were doing a fundraiser of sorts and much to his surprise. Alley and Melee were attending. It was a hero sleep over for girls, and they were rising funds to help young women train and become heroes who wouldn't have the means to do so. He let out a sigh of relief; it meant Amai won't be sleeping in the same bed as her tonight. It would bide him another day. As much as he could sneek out and go home, he would cause a scene to say the least. Amai's manager has been on him like a fly on shit. He knew where he was at all times and kept himself close just in case.

Garou also knew if he did anything now, if he embarrasses Amai Mask, the favor will be returned to him. He wasn't going to take that chance.

He came to the unfortunate conclusion that if he tried to escape now, he would be caught. More security detail would be placed on him and make his escape more difficult to accomplish. For now, he has no choice but to bide his time.

He needed a distraction though. Looking about the room, he went through Amai's personal items until he found an agenda. Within were booked dates, appearances, talk shows, movie sets and recording times for albums. But there was one thing that stuck out the most. Once a month, he would go into City N to see a soothsayer. His most recent appointment was about four days ago. "Why is he seeing a seer?" Garou asked aloud.

He will have to look into it. Garou sighed aloud knowing it will now take longer than expected. There was no choice but to sleep on it until he can figure out a way to get the hell out of this place!

He took to the bed, yet didn't like how empty it felt. Garou kept feeling the other side of it, the one that would hold his better half. "Melee…" he sighed and tried to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do you mean she isn't home?"

"Mom and Alley went to a fundraiser at the association to help train young women into heroes who want to become heroes." Pac explained. "Besides dad, it's just one night."

Amai froze, anger began to billow in his stomach as he growled. "She never asked me if she could go!"

Pac paused to his words. "Ask you? Mom doesn't need to ask you, she never has."

"I rather know where she is at all times…"

"You feeling okay dad? This isn't like you." Pac questioned. Amai shook his head clear, he smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry son, I just… get concerned when your mother isn't around. I mean, I've been out for three days almost. I miss seeing her face… her smell…" he trailed off as he inhaled the air once more, taking it what little remained of the lingering scent she left behind. "My God, she smells divine!"

Pac was a little startled by his words. "Uh… huh… You know I think maybe we ought to take you out for dinner. Somehow the fridges got emptied during the day. Besides, it's just us tonight. Hunter is out cold, Alley is out with Suiryu, Snek already ate and Max is off training with Flash…"

"What?"

"Yeah, Flash offered to train Max since he saw the potential he possessed. You knew that, Max told you after the incident with the house of evolution. He's been gone for a while."

Amai was sick, now the S Class is helping to train the M Class dragons? It was disgusting! Yet, he knew he had to keep a straight face. "Very well, what would you like for dinner?" Amai's stomach roared aloud. The hunger pain was getting to him. "Ugh… Why does this hurt?"

"Dad, you haven't eaten in three days. You went to face that level dragon monster to eat it, but got knocked out. We got to get you something."

"Hell if I get desperate enough, Snek looks like he could fill me up!" he laughed.

Pac however wasn't laughing; he was stunned more than anything. "Dad… that's not funny."

"Oh lighten up Jr. It's funny, because I wouldn't do such a thing now would I?"

"At the moment… I don't know what you would do." Pac stood up from his chair. "Let's go hunt dad, you need something to eat."

Amai was reluctant to go, he couldn't help but feel that this son of Garou knew who he was too. But Amai became aware to watch his words from here on. He went outside along with Pac, who began to glow green and started to float up off the ground. Amai watched in rather amazement as the son of Garou demonstrated he was a capable esper. Pac turned and looked at him oddly. "You coming?"

"Oh, right!" Amai said, but he tried to figure out how. Then, he remembered the wings in his back. They couldn't be too difficult to manage. He spread them out before unleashing a single flap, it propelled him into the sky! But, he couldn't believe what he saw from such a height. The cities were aglow, like stars in the night. He paused and marveled at it all until Pac came to his side. "Come on, let's go find something for you to eat."

With that, Pac led the way. Amai hung back just to be certain he had full control of his wings. He couldn't let the son of Garou see him should he struggle with them. They were easy to manage at first, taking off and flying on a cool night was one thing, yet, as Pac paused, he saw a burst of smoke come into the sky. "Looks like we got something! Come on!" He dropped out from the air and took to the ground. Amai was far more cautious and made sure to land at a distance. It was a good thing he did too, just before he reached the ground, he retracted the wings too soon and fell flat onto the earth. He was quick to recover as Pac engaged with the monster.

It was a vile thing, easily a ton of flesh to say the least. But Pac was so capable. He remained Amai of Awakened Garou. His strikes were firm and precise, the monster tried to strike back only to get a firm shot to the head. It didn't burst the skull, but it snapped the neck. The monster fell dead into the street, much to the cheer of the people.

"Way to go!"

"Is that Hunter?"

"It maybe! What a hero!"

"Dad! It's ready," Pac called.

Amai was reluctant as he approached the dead fiend in the street. People stopped and pulled out their cameras to watch him eat it. Sweet Mask couldn't bring himself to do it. "You know, I don't think I'm THAT hungry," he said.

His stomach roared aggressively, so much so it forced the serpents that coiled around him to unravel! Amai tried to contain and control the beasts, but they set their sights on the fallen monster. All at once they lunged towards it, grabbing onto the body and dragging it closer to Amai. "Wh…what's going on!"

"Your body wants you to eat something." Pac explained. "Dad, you never resisted a meal, let alone an easy one. You need to eat!"

Sweet Mask cringed, but there was no choice now. His mouth opened. He felt the jaw extend and snap out of place to accommodate the monster going into it, he cringed as he took in the head of the monster. It took the will of God for him to continue the feast, but he felt every inch of it creep and crawl down his throat. His chest expanded just slightly, and yet the monster that was easily a ton drifted down and into his stomach like it was nothing. The feet were the most difficult part for him to consume. They were so long and pointed, the smell alone repelled him, and yet he forced himself through it. One quick gulp and the monster was gone.

Amai cringed, he felt that thing drop into his stomach, and yet, he was no different than before. He didn't appear bloated or fat from the feast, it was as if he ate nothing at all! "That… was good…" he said offhandedly, but was quick to muffle a burp. "Gah, that thing was big!"

"That was a demon threat dad, those are like side dishes to you. You need a dragon type of monster to feel full."

The kid was right, despite the size of the monster. He had room for more. But he didn't want to go through it again. "I… I feel okay for now. Let's call it a night."

"Are you sure?"

"I said let's call it a night didn't I?" Amai snapped back. It startled Pac but he didn't argue with him any farther. The two were quick to return home, Amai announced he was going to bed and closed the door. He could still feel the hunger in him, despite the monster he just ate it did little to comfort the growing pain he was feeling. "How can he live like this?" Amai muttered. "This… this is torment!"

He lurched his way towards the bed, only to flop down onto it. But here, he settled, Melee's scent was still strong in the linens. He would savor and fall asleep to her smell. He knew it won't be long until he could have her for himself!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He could tear through them. Garou went over in his mind time and time again how he could burst his way out of Amai's apartment, take out and down anyone who opposed him, ruin the image of Sweet Mask for the rest of his career as a hero and a star. But, he held back. There was no other choice but to do so. After all, if he ruins Amai's life… Amai would certainly return the favor. Garou has far move to lose if he did such a thing to Sweet Mask, all the could do now was pretend to be him as best he could until he can make his way home again and undo the damage done!

Sadly though, that meant living the life of Sweet Mask himself, including obligations.

"You want me to what?!"

Despite his plan, Garou was trapped by Amai's schedule. His manager was ensuring he made it to his appointment of the day. He was forced to sing one more song for an upcoming album and they insisted it would be done today. Garou wasn't a singer by any means! "We need one more song, you do realize you have the option of doing a cover song if you wish. You are so popular among other musicians you can cover any one of their songs."

"Uh… okay… what kind of cover song?" he asked.

"That's up to you sir. Please decide on something, we are running low on time here."

Garou froze, he was going to have to do this. Despite his attempts before to get out of it, none of them were working, he went as far as trying to fake a sore throat. The doctors verified his voice is fine to sing, it wouldn't be strenuous for him to do so, and therefore this arrangement could be and must be done.

' _What the hell am I going to do…_ ' he thought. But one came to mind. "All my songs are sappy aren't they?" he asked.

"More or less, happy songs to say the least." Called the producer.

"Let's give them something different." He thought over a song Alley was obsessed with. "I need the music to Uninvited Guest by Disturbed."

"Wait, a metal band?!"

"Yes… It's a Ballard, do you want your damn song or not?" he demanded.

They made the arrangements. They played the music once so he could get a feel for it, he memorized the lyrics thanks to Alley. But to sing them… that would be the intimate test. The song was soft and yet heartbreaking at the same time. The only way he could picture himself doing it if he envisioned himself with that loss. The thought of losing Melee to Amai Mask was heartbreaking enough. If he can't change back either, he would lose her forever. And if he loses her forever, how does he get over it? He gave a nod when he was ready to record. The music began and he sang.

"Thought I was rid of you  
Thought it was over with  
Thought I was over it  
Thought I evicted you from my heart  
Kicked you out of my mind  
So nothing left of you  
Wouldn't be left behind

Ooh, but you still take up all my space  
You just won't go away

You stay in my head  
Like an uninvited guest, uninvited guest  
You still haunt my heart  
Guess you haven't left it yet, haven't left it yet  
Ooh, like an uninvited guest

Still see you everywhere  
You're still in every room  
Filled you with every move  
I can't go on without erasing you from my heart  
Tired of feeling this pain  
Seems you're the only ghost  
I just can't chase away

Ooh, you still inhabit every thought  
I prayed that you'd be gone

You stay in my head  
Like an uninvited guest, uninvited guest  
You still haunt my heart  
Seems you haven't left it yet, haven't left it yet

I don't want to feel you around  
I just want you, want you out  
So please, go, please

You stay in my head  
Like an uninvited guest, uninvited guest  
You still haunt my heart  
Guess you haven't left it yet, haven't left me yet  
You stay in my head  
Like an uninvited guest, uninvited guest  
You still haunt my heart like an uninvited guest"

When the song ended, the whole recording studio froze. People who were merely walking by were transfixed and froze from the song. He did a few more vocals for overlapping for later. When finished, he asked "Are we done?"

They could only nod their heads. Garou walked out, women who were clearing away tears quickly surrounded him. Many offered their number to him and insisted the woman was a bitch and he could do better. He thanked them for their number and tried to get to the limo so he could go to city Z, but the manager quickly found him and caught up. "Amai… what the hell was that!?" he demanded.

"What was what?"

"That song. Never, EVER have I ever heard such passion come out of you before. Did that knock to the head do something to you?"

Garou froze. "More or less. Look, I want to go back to see this soothsayer…"

"Again with that chick! You know what, after that performance, I will take you anywhere you want to go!"

Garou's eyes lit up. "Really? Okay, after the soothsayer, I want to go to City Z. I need to pay someone a visit."

"Who?" the manager asked.

"That's for me to know…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At Alley's lab.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Snek demanded.

Alley called everyone to the lab early in the morning; it was the only place they could talk without being overhead at home. Alley knew what was going on, in fact the whole house knew but their mother. The Garou they know and love isn't the one that's home right now. "How did Amai Mask switch bodies with Garou, it's what I want to know. He was the one who ate everything in the fridge right?" Said Suiryu.

Everyone nodded.

Snek shook his head to it all. "Still, how the hell could they switch bodies like this!" protested Snek. "I could tell just by the way he walks it wasn't Garou, you knew right off the bat. Hunter…"

"I figured something was up after he took me outside to spar. When I couldn't get up and he said something like 'you're suppose to be my son' after the last time dad protested that I wasn't him… and shouldn't push myself like he did."

"I figured something was off when he was talking about mom's scent. Dad would have that memorized by now and would know it was her, instead of trying to figure it out." Said Alley. "Now, the problem…"

The guys shuttered at the thought. "Not… another word," warned Snek. "I don't want that image in my head."

"What image Snake?" asked Draven.

"I'll tell you when you're older… wait, how come you two are as energetic as ever? You haven't slept in nearly a week!"

They shrugged their shoulders to it. Perhaps it was for the best though, the man in the house that looks like their father… isn't. Alley on the other hand had to get them back to focus. "I feel terrible though. Throughout this whole time, we know Amai is in dad's body… and yet we never went to look for dad!"

"Do you know how hard it is to get close to Amai Mask?" asked Pac. "He's nearly impossible, there's a team of people used to move him about from one place to another without being disrupted. Still, knowing dad, he must have escaped it and be on his way home."

"You didn't see the news did you?" Snek asked. "There was a report of Amai Mask sneaking himself out of the hospital. He was found in City Q after disposing a monster there, only to be taken back since he didn't check himself out."

"So… dad's been trying to escape?" asked Hunter.

Snek laughed. "Trying and failing by the sounds of it. He can't go anywhere since everyone knows who he is! Must be driving him nuts!"

"Then we should go and rescue him!" said Pac.

"No!" protested Alley. "At the moment, Amai thinks we are oblivious to this, he may have a hint that some of us know, he's not stupid. But if he find us trying to find 'Sweet Mask' that's going to send up the red flag to him. We can't risk that."

"What is the risk anyway?" asked Goliath. "I mean, he's in dad's body right? Would he do anything to hurt dad?"

Everyone was silent, Alley sighed aloud. "Do I burst his bubble on this?" she asked.

"Don't think you got much of a choice," muttered Snek.

Alley turned to the twins. "Amai Mask is posing as dad. Mom can't tell at the moment since she has what I call mating block. She sees a mate, nothing more or less right now. If she weren't… blocked, she would know this isn't dad a mile away. But she doesn't. And if she doesn't, she will be… cheating on dad with another man…"

Goliath paused as did Draven. "So mom would be having sex with another man that isn't dad but is in dad's body." Draven said bluntly.

Everyone froze. "You're more than familiar with the birds and the bees aren't you?" asked Suiryu.

"Last book we read was on sex education." Goliath said with a smirk. "We know a lot more than that… but yeah, we can't have that."

"Mating block huh?" asked Pac. "So, how do we get mom to see that dad isn't dad?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, I just hope that she isn't in the mood sort of speak."

They all nodded and knew to keep everything low key for the moment.

#

Back at the house of Garou.

Melee was back from the fundraiser early in the morning, yet the moment she got home. Amai clamored over her. "Where were you? I was worried" he would say.

Melee blew off the comment. "You knew where I was, and how can you be worried about me? I can handle myself," she said defiantly. Then he began to hold on to her, pressing her body into his all the while smelling her. She smelt just as good as the day before, even better since she was gone for a short while. Melee gently pushed him off. "Easy big boy, I got to get lunch ready…" she checked the fridge, but found nothing inside. "What the hell? I stocked this a few days ago,"

"The kids can fend for themselves, they can shop…" Amai said offhanded.

But she shook her head. "I got to fill the fridge..." she double checked Suiryu and Max's and found their empty too. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and left once more.

Amai growled to it all. "She just got back and I still can't have her!?" he said. "What am I doing wrong? Garou gets what he wants with persistence, why isn't this working?"

He waited for her to return, Melee came back with a lot of groceries and quickly replenishes both fridges, and then she prepared. She was getting lunch ready for everyone when Amai stood behind her. Lingering over her shoulder and breathing down her neck. She turned. "What is with you Garou?" she asked. "You've been acting weird since you woke up."

He laughed. "Weird, me? Never."

Amai leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she refused it. "Not now, please, I got to get lunch ready for everyone."

"They can feed themselves." He said coldly. "How about you and I catch up. Just the two of us…" he cupped her chin with his hand, Amai forced Melee to look up into his eyes. He grabbed her roughly by the hip and pulled her in closer to him. But she once more pulled away.

"Seriously, what the hell!" she demanded. "Garou, you are not yourself. You don't act this aggressive when you want something from me, even when you kiss me it feels like sandpaper!"

"I'm sure all my kisses have felt that way." He said. "Besides, you and I need this time to reconnect, don't you agree? Just the two of us… I am certain you need exactly what I need this moment…"

She froze. "Seriously what the hell! Pac told me before that you were upset that I left the house without asking you for permission. You never had me ask for permission, you have become… obsessive. Overly obsessive with me, I don't appreciate it"

Sweet Mask paused, almost confused in a sense to what he just learned. Garou wasn't possessive with her? Yet with the way they two interact, it appears that he is, constantly, for they are always together. And yet, he has been going about it all wrong? He's not rough either with her. Which is strange, he didn't think Garou would be capable of being a gentleman around Melee. "I'm sorry." He said. "Can I make it up to you?"

Melee sighed. "Just go out for a while as I make lunch for everyone. They will be back soon." She went back to making the meal as Amai did as she asked, he walked out of the house but knew he had to change his game. He wants Melee; he HAS to have her before Garou attempts to make his way back home. But how to go about doing it? How does he get his way with her?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He arrived.

The soothsayer that Amai Mask has been going to was open and no one was around. He didn't hesitate. Storming into the place of business, Garou found the old woman sitting near the back of the store. She didn't even look up at him. "Ah, it appears the foretold prediction has come true!" she announced rather happily.

"You… he came to see you. What did you tell him!" he demanded.

The old woman's eyes opened, her crystal ball began to glow. Garou peered into it, and yet instead of seeing Amai's reflection, he saw his own, old reflection. "The young man whose body you possess came to me, wondering about you." She explained. "He thought that your strength and power was unworthy to belong to the likes of you and wished to see for himself what it truly contained."

"And?" Garou demanded.

"He got what he asked for, the universe works in mysterious ways."

"How do I change back? I want my old body back!" Garou protested.

The old woman smiled wickedly.

Garou didn't have time for this. "Please… tell me how to change back."

The soothsayer's smile grew. "I have already spoke of this method to the first one who asked, it is my policy to never repeat it to another, even to one that he has affected."

Garou's anger grew, his fists clenched, he turned and smashed the wall close by, blowing it out and destroying the side of the building. The old woman wasn't the least bit surprised, let alone startled to the destruction. "That was foretold too."

He turned back to the woman, his eyes glared at her… but then… he felt it. The veins Amai Mask kept hidden until he was enraged or looking for a fight. He felt them protrude under his skin and pulse around his face. He calmed himself down to allow the veins to recede once more. "I… have to go back to my old self. Please… anything you can tell me… what to do… how to do it" he said and tried to calm himself.

The seer closed her eyes once more. "Return home, and try to break the bind that connects you. Be warned, what you have said will come back to haunt you. Once more you will have to sever the bind between yourself and the man you have become. But he must break it, by confessing a truth to you that he refuses to speak."

Garou was confused, however he gave but a nod. He has to get back home by any means necessary! He walked out of the shop, his manager was stunned to say the least. "What happened in there! You blew out a wall!" he demanded.

"Not now, get me to City Z at once!" he ordered.

"Actually, there's a change of plans."

"What…"

"We are going to City I, for a dress rehearsal on that new movie you signed on for."

"Like hell I am going to that! Take me to City Z…. NOW!" he demanded.

"Amai, you need to settle yourself down, this isn't like you. Take a deep breath, let's get you something to eat and then we can discuss matters…"

"NO!" Garou snapped. "I am not doing this anymore! I am going, I am going to City Z even if I have to walk there. I am not following this shit schedule, I am not even Amai Mask!" he protested.

The manager froze. "Oh no, you're relapsing aren't you? You still have amnesia! Let's get you back to the hospital…"

"Like hell I am going back! No, just leave me alone!" With that, Garou turned and began to make a run for it. He has to get back home!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They had to keep it as normal as possible. With that, the kids continued on with their normal actives, yet, there was one Hunter had been putting off for a while. After the family meeting was called, Hunter turned to his younger brothers and Pac. "I have an odd favor to ask of you three." He said aloud. "How good are your sword skills?"

His brothers exchanged looks among each other. Draven and Goliath were grinning from ear to ear. "We just mastered that skill set, what do you need us to do for you?"

"Train me," he said to them.

They happily obliged him. With his brother's help and some assistance from Alley, Hunter would train and study for hours, until he understood and mastered his abilities. Now, it was time to put them to use.

He made his way to City G of all places, deep in the mountains he knew to find them there.

Despite the fact he still wasn't 100%, he couldn't put it off any longer. The site wasn't hard to find either, but he paused at a hidden sign near the trees. "Enter if you dare, prepare for combat, and the traps ahead. If your skills are as sharp as the sword, you may enter." Embedded in the ground was a katana. No doubt it will have to be used to get through.

Hunter wrenched it from the ground and tested the blade. He could move his arms well enough to utilize the sword, yet he didn't know what to expect once he makes his way forward. "No one gets through A Class on their ass," he would tell himself. But before he went ahead, he looked about the forest and took notice of everything. Every tree around him, even the color of the dirt under his feet, it was all a test to see who has skills to use a sword. He could smell blood too, no doubt those who have tried to come through here once before only to fail.

Hunter knew to keep his guard up. He treaded carefully along the path, but ever so often he would see it. A glimmer that reflected off the ground. He knew it could always just be a spider's web, but why take the chance? It soon became clear that it was no spider's web, these threads were all over the ground up ahead. "Too obvious." He said. "Even if they are cut by a sword it triggers something." He began to look about the forest, but found an old tree. With the katana he sliced it down in a single swoop. From there he picked up the log and tossed it onto the path were he saw the wires.

A torrent of shurikens, kunai and daggers came flying out from the forest. They were launched all about, yet Hunter hung back and waited for them to finish. Yet he did have to deflect a few that came his way. When the last star was thrown, he went about and picked up a few of the items, no doubt they would be of use for later.

He walked along the fallen tree and continued down the path. The next part was straight and oddly open. He saw no hints of lure lines, but knew better than to trust the easy trail. He walked with caution. His ears picked up on the slightest of sounds, his eyes sharp for any sign of moment. Every so often he would peer down at the earth and found discoloration in the soil. "Avoid the dark soil." He said to himself. As he moved about, he couldn't help but sense something more going on. The soil was mean to throw him off, how can you see what's around you when you stare down at the earth? He heard it. He paused as from each side of him, two massive logs came out of nowhere and attempted to crush him! Hunter jumped into the air as the logs collided. The burst of sound could he heard across the forest, every bird flew from the trees and escaped the sudden impact. But this was just what he needed. Hunter cut the logs down, he was able to use the strength of his legs and roll it forward. The log suppressed and triggered all other traps as he reached his destination.

Atomic Samurai's training grounds.

He reached the end of the test yet was confronted by Atomic's three disciples. Hunter jumped down from the log and stood before them. "Some test you got there." He said.

"What is your business here!" demanded Iaian.

Hunter's hands went up. "I came to see you three." He explained. "I want to surpass you."

The three exchanged glares, but turning their spitefulness towards Hunter. "You? Surpass us? No, that won't be happening." Stated Bushi Drill.

"I propose a challenge then," said Hunter. "If I win, you let me pass you."

There was a look of intrigue on their faces. "Oh, and if we win?" questioned Okama Itachi.

"Well, that depends on you," said Hunter. "What would you want from me?"

"How about you stop going after S Class." Everyone turned as Atomic Samurai came out of the hut, he was grinning from ear to ear as he took notice of Hunter. "That's some spunk you got there, coming to us like this. This is where we train you know."

Hunter nodded. "I figured as much. What do you say? If I win this challenge, I obtain Rank 2. I know the association decides that, but you also have influence over their ranking system," he said.

Atomic cringed to the notion, but smiled. "I'll have you face one of them, when you lose though. You drop out of the A Class. You get your old man to make my disciples M Class Dragons!"

That was a steep bet, but Hunter nodded in agreement. "Better still, after I win this, I'll teach them something." Hunter was about to put the katana down, but Atomic stopped him.

"Ah, ah. This fight you are asking for is with the sword, not hand to hand!" he stated. "You best them with the skills they possess, you fight on their terms, not your own!"

Hunter stared at the sword, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Who do I face?"

"ME!" Iaian said defiantly.

Hunter nodded.

The other two backed up as Iaian took his stance. His sword drawn and aimed for Hunter. "Son of Garou, I have trained with the sword far longer than you have been on this earth, not even you can match me with it!"

Hunter raised his blade and stood at the ready. The two began to circle one another, trying to see who would make the first move, all the while Atomic watched on with great interest. Iaian smirked as he charged at Hunter, he was fast with his blade, lashing and aiming for the arms, and yet, somehow Hunter could block his moves! It was as if he knew which way the blade was going to go, how he would strike! Yet, Hunter wasn't as careful. He could feel his flesh sting as he would get cut in his arms, legs and even on the right side of his face. Yet, it wasn't enough to stop him. Mere nicks of the blade but not hard enough strikes.

It began to frustrate Iaian, despite how fast he was with the sword. Hunter was just as fast! "How… can you see through my strikes? How can you block them!" he demanded.

Hunter smiled. "Don't record your practice sessions at the heroes association." He said. "I've been watching your tapes of you training in the room where my brother and I practiced our martial arts with Bang."

The two continued to battle, despite Iaian being the superior swordsman. Hunter got in a lucky shot. He was able to slide his blade down, towards the wrist, and with a flick, he was able to knock the sword out of Iaian's hands and into his own. He stood with the two blade crossed over and held on either side of Iaian's neck. "You're very good, but please, don't ever underestimate me again."

The swordsman glared at Hunter, but turned away as the swords were lowered. "It's a shame Atomic" Hunter called. "As capable as they are with a sword, how come they have no other skills to fight with?"

"What did you say boy!" Atomic demanded.

"You heard me the first time." Hunter plunged both katanas into the ground. "You are master swordsman, and yet without the blade, what the hell are you?" he asked. "Dad even told me this when you faced him. When he was this Awakened Garou, you lost your sword and didn't do a damn thing after because you didn't have one? That's the end of your skill set?"

His words forced Atomic to take action. He came at him with his sword drawn, and yet, before he could say a word. Hunter was ready. His speed grew once more, he moved in and took out his sword arm with one of Snek's own moves. Biting Snake hold! He held the arm back and gripped hard enough for force Atomic to drop his weapon.

Hunter was quick to take it away and relieve him of the other sword on his person. From there he plunged them into the ground and took his stance. "Show me Atomic. Prove to me you don't need a sword to fight!"

Bushi Drill and Okama Itachi were about to offer their weapons, but Hunter froze them with his esper power. Their hands firmly on the blade, yet neither one could move from their position. "Well? I'm waiting!"

Atomic froze, he glared at Hunter before turning away in disgust. "You're one weakness." Hunter said lowly. "Perhaps the way of the sword isn't the only path that should be taken." He dislodged the blades from the ground and offered them back to Atomic, he unfroze his followers and returned Iaian his sword as well. "As I said before, I mean no disrespect to you or your talents. I mean no disrespect to your ranks either. I merely showed you your weaknesses, I hope perhaps you can learn from this… and to some extend, I hoped you learned something from me."

He turned his back and was about to leave. "Wait!" Atomic called.

Hunter paused as he turned and saw him holding an apple. "Before you go, one test from me."

"Do you want me to use a sword?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I am not falling for your brother's tactic again."

Hunter dislodged the katana he used to get to the training grounds, from there Atomic tossed him the apple. Hunter caught it on the tip of the blade before he was able to use enough momentum to dislodge it. With swift movements, he was able to slice up the apple as it floated back to Atomic's hand. Yet once more, just like what Pac did, it broke off into pieces, one for each swordsman.

Atomic stared at the piece in his hand. "Why…"

"Why did I slice one up for each of you? Simple. I can share my talents with others, it that not what my technique says about me?" questioned Hunter. He plunged the sword back into the ground, glowing the familiar green, he took off to the sky and headed for home.

That was done. Now it was time to get his father back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"IT'S HIM! IT'S AMAI MASK!"

"EEEKKK! HE'S SO CUTE!"

"AMAI! I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

Garou couldn't believe it. No matter where he turned, what path he took, the fan girls were everywhere. Some knew well enough to keep their distance, yet others… "Damn, Melee was right! They are worst than monsters!"

He has been running for two hours straight. Clearing cities and yet kept getting himself cornered and trapped by the legions of Sweet Mask fans. Avoiding them was a task and a half. Matters only grew worst when Amai's manager appeared on the TV screens in the streets. "If anyone sees Amai Mask, please call this number! He is not himself and we are concerned for his well-being! Amai, if you are listening. PLEASE get to the hospital. You are not well, and we need to make certain you are in good health!"

"Great… just great!" Garou muttered. Any time someone saw him, he saw them on their phones. Shortly after, people he had never seen before would arrive with a patted van.

"Where did you see him?"

"Over there! He looked okay to me!"

Garou would watch from the rooftops as fans pointed out his last location. It was a good thing to back track every so often and throw them off guard. But he was getting no closer to home. He HAS to get home. Looking about, Garou couldn't quite figure out where he was anymore. He's been running for so long.

"I got… to find a way back… I got to…"

"Amai Mask…"

He froze to the voice, slowly, Garou turned and came face to face with Genos. At first he wondered if Genos could tell if it was really him. But he was greatly disappointed. "I have been told by the heroes association to take you into the nearest hospital. Do you object?"

"Yes, I do… Genos, this is going to sound crazy, but I am not really Amai Mask! Seriously! It's me… Garou!" he said.

"Garou?" he questioned.

"YES!"

"You are not Garou. You are not a monster,"

He was getting frustration. "GAH, I don't have time for this!"

"Hey Genos, you found him?"

Garou paused once more as he saw Saitama. He turned and looked him in the eyes. Saitama was confused. "What's with Garou?"

He froze, even a tear managed to escape from him as he turned to Saitama with great appreciation. "THANK GOD YOU KNOW IT'S REALLY ME!"

"Yeah, of course I do… why are you Sweet Mask? Can you shape shift now or something?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be him!"

"Master…"

"Genos, I think we need to sort this out… Hey look, there's a crowd gathering down there." Saitama said as he peered over the side. Garou turned and saw the people gathering, pointing up to 'Amai Mask'

"I have to get out of here, can you help me. Please. Sweet Mask is in my body, and I don't know what he has been doing. Especially to my family."

"We need a distraction of sorts, but, they will not leave until they have captured Amai Mask or he is on the move once more," said Genos.

Saitama had an idea. He jumped off the rooftop for a moment but returned shortly with a can of blue spray paint of all things! "Genos, take off your clothes…."

#

The crowds down below were all talking about it Amai Mask was on the rooftop and refused to come down. "He must not be well, he would never turn his back on his fans like this."

"Maybe something is wrong, could he be overworked?"

"Who cares, I want to see how this ends!"

The crowd gasped as they saw him leap off the rooftop to the other side of the street, from there, he kept running on the roofs and away from the crowd and attention. "Follow him! Stop him if you can, he needs help!" The legions rushed away and followed 'Amai Mask' as he continued to go farther down into the city.

Garou kept low, but managed to peer over the rooftop and sighed aloud. "Thank God!" he said. But was a little concerned though. "How did Genos fit into those clothes?"

"Meh, either way." Saitama said. "I'm just surprised he kept the sleeves on, he hates sleeves!" Saitama paused. "We ought to get you home. If you keep going North, you should be at City Z in no time, cover your head and you may go unnoticed a little better." Garou picked himself up off the ground, he contended with Genos's clothing, it was a little loose but he would make due. With a nod, Garou thanked Saitama once more.

"We'll being you and Genos over for dinner once a week, how about that as a thank you?"

Saitama smirked. "Include leftovers and you got a deal!"

Garou nodded as he took off once more. He managed to swipe a hat off a random person's head before making his way back into the city. There were sights now that were familiar to him. It wasn't long until he found himself in City Z. Just ahead of him was Bang's mountain! He was nearly home!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"He hasn't been acting like himself. If you see him, please call this number or the heroes association. We need to bring Amai Mask in for evaluation!"

Amai shook his head at the sight of it all. Garou is ruining his image! But, two could play that game of course. He kept turning to Melee who was now sitting in a chair near by and merely reading. "He finally lost it huh?" she said offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Amai.

"Sweet Mask. I've been listening in. He's lost it. I tried to tell him the schedule he keeps is ridiculous, when I was working with him he wanted to keep constantly busy but in the end, it makes you snap. Guess it finally got to him."

He was doing everything he could to bite his tongue, but then, he knew his opportunity was becoming limited. "Melee, we have the house to ourselves. How about you… and me…" he wrenched the book from her hands and threw it against the wall. He got into her face and tried to kiss her, yet he was pushed back!

"Seriously, what is your problem!" she roared.

"What do you mean? You have been rejecting me ever since I woke up!" he protested.

"Because, you have been acting weird!" she snapped back. "I don't know if you got knocked stupid, but you have never acted this way around me before! You aren't this demanding, this… greedy."

"I know what I want, and I take it. I've always been like that."

Her face contorted into a strange and confused look. "Excuse me? You don't take from me, even if you want something from me, you never took it by force!"

He was getting frustrated, he wanted her, but also, he wanted to eat something. He was about to grab her and take Melee to the bedroom, when he was interrupted. The front door opened. "Hey Garou, there's are monsters on the mountain here, wanna hunt it down?"

He cringed to the voice of Snek, however Melee turned Amai around and shoved him out the door. "Take him!" she said. "Maybe he will remember what this relationship is about and not be an asshole about it!"

The door slammed behind him, Amai turned. "Come on Melee!" he protested.

But he growled lowly, and his glare turned to Snek. "You… ruined everything!" he said.

Snek's arms crossed. "And you call me hangry? You need something to eat, come on, the monsters are lurking in the mountains here, let's eat!"

Despite the setback, Amai did have to eat something. But he didn't want any of these monsters that were crawling about. The feet were grossing him out, and yet, Snek doesn't have any…

#

There were five of them.

Five demon level monsters, they weren't that tall but the monsters were plump to say the least. Either way, Amai hung back as Snek would go in for the kill and consume three of them. Two remained, but why take two when there were four in one? He waited for Snek to finish off his latest catch. He fattened up and was rather full from the feast. Snek turned to Amai who began to stare at him oddly. "You're not going to eat are you?" Snek asked.

"Oh… I am… just… something else."

Snek sighed aloud. "Okay, I am going to pop this bubble now. Amai…"

He froze. "You knew, huh? I thought Suiryu was the only one."

"Yeah, I knew. The way you walked gave it away." Snek said, but then laughed. "I got to admit it's been funny watching you try to be Garou. You got no sense of class to that to say the least."

Amai growled. "No sense of class?" he demanded. "Garou is nothing more than a beast of a boy. A mere child compared to the likes of me. And yet… this power he possessed. It's not fair that it belongs to him!"

Snek continued to laugh. "Power… Strength, it's all you ever think about. You think it's fair he has that kind of power after walking a mile in his shoes? Tell me, would you want to live the way he does?" Snek questioned. "I know you are starving yourself, you refuse to eat because of what you have to eat."

"I will rectify that soon enough. Besides, it's the feet that put me off. How fortunate for me, you don't have any…"

Snek froze to his tone of voice. "You… you're not seriously thinking…."

"You finally have a use Snek, you will be my personal hero this moment. You will finally quell this agony I have been enduring for the past few days. I know it! After all, it's your heroic duty to serve the people. It will be your heroic duty to serve me as a decent meal!"

Snek began to try and coil himself up once more, yet with the three demon level monsters in his stomach, he couldn't. He's bogged down and knows he won't be able to move as fast. Still, he's going to try!

Sweet Mask on the other hand was salivating at the sight of him…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amai lunged.

Thankfully though, he doesn't have Garou's full strength, at least not yet. Snek was able to avoid it, but had to get the hell out of there! When Amai flew past him, he began to slither as fast as he could. Through the trees and towards the house, if he can get to Melee, Sweet Mask won't be stupid enough to try at eat him in front of her! He could see it in sight, the house just a small distance away. Snek was smiling from ear to ear until he came to an abrupt stop! The tip of his tail was snagged!

He turned hoping it was just lodged in a tree or something, but he cringed. Amai has grabbed him! "Working up my appetite, is that really a wise move on your end, Snek?"

"Amai… for the love of God, don't do this!"

But that devious grin only grew. "Oh you are going to do more than just take away my hunger. You are going to help me ruin Garou's reputation! He's been destroying mine, it's time to return the favor. Now… let's see how you taste, perhaps being a former hero, there's better flavor!"

Snek turned himself around as best he could. He had to get Amai off of him. He was crazy enough to go through with this! Yet as Snek was within range to strike. Amai whipped him around, forcing him up off the ground. He then lashed Snek up and slammed him down into the earth hard!

He felt sick from the impact, but worst still when he felt the tip of his tail slowly get pulled. He turned, much to his horror, his tail was in Amai's mouth, and he was slowly slurping him in! "SOMEONE! ANYONE! STOP HIM!" Snek screamed. He felt the end of his tail get cut open, he cringed when he felt the back of the throat of Amai Mask!

BAM!

Snek was freed, Amai was sent into the trees hard! Yet he was quick to shake off the attack. A low growl came out of him. "Who… dares!" he demanded.

Snek felt his heart in his chest, he turned and barely saw who saved him. His eyes were a blur, but he smiled.

It was Goliath!

Amai slowly stood again, Goliath stood his ground and before Snek. "No one… harms Snake!" he said defiantly.

Sweet Mask was confused. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

A coy grin came over Goliath. "Well, that just proves you are not my father."

SMASH!

Amai just avoided the strike as Draven came out of nowhere! He was stunned to see the twins to say the least. "Garou… had twins?"

"Defiantly blew his cover." Draven announced as the twins stood their ground. "You tried to hurt Snake, no one hurts Snake!"

By this time, Snek was able to get himself up off the ground, he smirked behind the twins towards Amai Mask. "Amai, let me introduce the twins to you. Goliath and Draven. This… this is Brawler DNA at work here. So… good luck."

The twins began to inch closer before they moved too fast to be seen, Amai however was starting to adjust to Garou's body, he could see fleeting images before his eyes, and then the twins. He avoided their strikes with ease and even landed a few of his own against them. Yet, despite the blow, they weren't pushed back as far as he was anticipating! They hardly seem phased by the blows! The twins regrouped but then went into a full out charge once more.

Amai was ready. He smiled with anticipation, yet as the twins went for the strike, the suddenly split up. Hunter appeared and landed a solid blow across Sweet Mask's face!

Amai flew! He tore through trees and boulders until he came to a skidded stop. He picked himself up only to be side struck by Draven. Goliath followed up from the other side, landing a blow that sent him flying up into the air! He tried to recover but was struck in mid air by Pac! Before hitting the ground, he took a firm knee to the stomach by Alley!

The wind knocked out of him, Amai folded over in pain as he was forced to back up. The children of Garou stared him down! "It ends now, Amai Mask. Tell us how you switched bodies with our father and change back!" Alley demanded.

He smirked at first, but then, broke into a fit of laughter. "Tell you? Why should I tell you a thing?" slowly he picked himself up off the ground. "And no. I don't think I will change back. This power… this strength is amazing. How and why it belongs to the likes of Garou is beyond me, but this… this is mine now!" he paused. "Oh… and I know he's holding back… I can feel it… I can almost obtain it!"

"It's not yours, it's never yours!" protested Hunter. "For someone who wants to hold up the truth, elegance and beauty of justice, you certainly are a hypocrite! My father… OUR father has more values than you could ever possess. He made mistakes, yes, but he has learned from them! You, you don't."

Amai smirked. "Mistakes don't matter anymore. When I have the power to do what I want whenever I want. Ah, you have no idea how much I have longed for such freedom!" he paused. "But there is one thing I have yet to do… your mother!"

The five stood at the ready. "We won't let you hurt mom!" warned Pac.

"Harm her!" he said surprisingly. "No, I want her to myself. I want every inch of her body and to possess her." He paused as a wicked smile spread over his lips. "You do know, in the animal kingdom. When a new male takes over, they kill the offspring of the pervious alpha male?"

His eyes bore a sinister look, he turned to the five with wicked intent.

Only to be struck from behind!

This time, he felt that punch. He was forced into the ground a good two feet! "Those who threaten my children… You don't live!"

Garou made it home!

"Dad!" the kids cheered, yet paused. "Are you wearing Genos's clothing?" asked Hunter.

"Long story, where's your…"

Garou went flying!

He was struck hard from the side and was thrown into a rock. Melee came out from the house! "This is low, even for you Amai! You dare attack my family at their own home!" she scolded.

"Mom! You hit dad!" protested Pac.

She looked to him with great confusion. "You're father is right here… in this crater Amai put him in."

"No, that's Amai! They switched bodies somehow!" explained Alley.

Snek came slithering out from behind the kids. "It's true Melee, that there is Amai Mask… and he tried to eat me!"

"What?!" she demanded.

Snek showed her the damaged end of his tail, how it was torn up and bled. The teeth at the back of Garou's throat caused them. She couldn't believe it, Melee backed up as the two men came too. Amai was the first to rise, Garou was quick to shake off the strike.

When Garou saw Melee, he froze at the sight of her. "Melee…" he whispered.

"He's attacking the children!" lied Amai.

Melee however was backing away from the two of them. She shook her head to it all. "If this is true, how come I couldn't see it?" she demanded of her children. "Why didn't any of you say anything to me?"

"You wouldn't have believed us mom," said Alley. "You're... you're on your cycle. You have mating block, your instincts see your physical mate, not his personality or his aura."

Garou smirked. "Is she? You must have terrible foreplay, Amai! And for that, I'm grateful!" he said with a snicker, but then, he became serious.

"Melee, please, listen to me." Garou begged. "I've been through hell trying to get back to you, I had to switch clothes with Genos to get out of the public eye. I… I missed you so much!"

"He's lying!" Amai protested. "He came here to kill the children, he wants them dead! He is here to destroy the M Class with his own two hands!"

"Shut up both of you!" she demanded. "I will determine who is who." She stared down at Amai. "Get up, and give me a hug." She demanded.

"What?" he questioned.

"The Garou I know, embraces me in such a way that it makes me feel safe and secure; that all is right with the world, and he loves me and knows that I love him back. Get up and hug me!" she demanded.

Amai picked himself up off the ground; he cleared away the earth before he turned to Melee. He turned and sneered at Garou before he embraced Melee. He was rather aggressive; his hands coxed his way up her back roughly. His hug was tight, nearly crushing her! She pulled away. "That's enough!"

She then approached Garou. At first she stared at him oddly, her eyes gazed upon his face. "I can't believe I want Amai Mask to hug me!" she said. But then leaned in. Garou was careful and gentle. His arms wrapped around behind her until they came over her hip, from there he brought her in close gently, it appeared he as going for a kiss but then gently pressed his forehead to hers and held her there. Melee then looked up as he came down for a kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, the tears welded in her eyes. "Garou…" she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Impossible!" Amai protested. "You cannot tell he is Garou by a mere hug! It's impossible!"

"She did… you lose!" Garou snapped back. "Now… I want my body back."

Amai smirked. "Go on, and try and regain it! You went to see the soothsayer did you not? She said the only way to change back is if the confused woman sees the truth. Melee was that woman, and now the truth is revealed. Are you back?" he demanded with a sickening grin.

Garou was about ready to strike him down, and yet, he felt his head spin. The world grew dizzy around not just him, but Amai as well. He clenched on to the sides of the temple, screaming. "NO! I CAN'T GIVE THIS BACK, NO!" he protested.

But it was too much for either one to bear. The skies began to darken strangely enough. Melee backed away and came towards her family as the dark skies descended down on the two men. The vanished into a vortex of black clouds! "GAROU!" Melee screamed. There were surges of lighting, and as quickly as it stared, the two were thrown from the vortex. Garou sent one way. Amai Mask the other. No one was concerned with Amai, not after what he tried to pull. Melee went into a full run to get to Garou, just to be sure he was okay.

#

Everything hurt.

He knew he crashed down and through something rather hard, he felt the splints of wood embed into his skin as his body lashed open from the fall. He shook his head to it all trying to wake himself up.

"What came through my dojo!" Garou cringed at the sound of Bang's voice. It was too much to bare at the moment.

"GAROU! GAROU!" he heard Melee call to him. Slowly, his eyes opened.

"Melee?" he asked weakly.

She threw herself on to him, weeping. "I am so sorry Garou…"

"You didn't know…" he said. As he tried to sit up, he felt his body ache in ways he hasn't felt in years. "Ow… Why do I hurt so much?"

As his eyes cleared, he found everyone staring at him, bewildered to say the least. "Damn!" said Snek.

"What?" As looked down at himself, Garou nearly jumped to his feet. He saw human feet! "Shit, I'm still… wait… that's my voice… I'm not in his…" everyone shook their head no to him. He suddenly stared at his hands and saw they were human once more. "I'm… human?"

"What the hell kind of vortex was that?" Snek demanded.

"Supernatural to say the least," said Hunter. "Wait, if dad's human… where did his monster power go?"

Everyone froze. "Oh dear God…" muttered Melee.


End file.
